The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)
Just Dance Now |artist = ft. |year = 2017 |mc = Morado Uva (E3 2017) |pc = / |gc = Naranja/Turquesa a Azul Caliente a Celeste a Cían |choreo = Céline Kitsais y Céline Baronhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVSfJVvBxfi/ |perf = Céline Baron (J1) Anthony Despras (J2-B4)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVSfJVvBxfi/}}"The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)" por ft. aparece en y . Apariencia de los Bailarines La rutina es un dueto entre una mujer y un hombre. El hombre va cambiando de personaje durante la canción. J1 J1 Es una chica. Su atuendo es de estilo urbano. Tiene cabello turquesa y azul atado en un bollo. Lleva lentes de sol, un collar amarillo con una hebilla negra y una brazalete dorado en su brazo derecho. Viste un corsé estilo top fucsia, un cinturón de cadenas doradas, jeans rotos color celeste, medias rosadas y un par de sneakers amarillos y negros. J2 B1 J2 Es un chico. Su atuendo es de estilo urbano. Él lleva un gorro turquesa, dos collares negros, una remera amarilla, una pulsera rosada en su muñeca derecha, jeans color negro y un par de zapatillas rosadas con cordones negros. B2 Es un panda. De estilo punk, tiene un mohawk pintado de rosa, amarillo y turquesa. El tiene tres collares anaranjados y una tira rosada en su pierna izquierda. B3 Es un chico. Su vestimenta es estilo japonesa. Tiene una bandana amarilla y cabello negro en dos trenzas., un traje tangzhuang color violeta con bordes rosados y alpargatas negras. B4 Es un chico. Su estilo de vestimenta es vaquero. Él tiene una camisa azul con codos y bolsillos turquesa, un pañuelo rosado en su muñeca derecha, un par de pantalones negros y un par de zapatillas rosadas con cordones negros. Cottonmouth Coach 1.png|J1 Cottonmouth Coach 2.png|J2 Fondo El fondo va moviendose lentamente hacia la derecha, y se alterna entre una ciudad del lejano oeste y una ciudad moderna. Durante la rutina, el video musical puede verse en el fondo. Cuando el estribillo comienza, la ciudad del lejano oeste oscurece y empieza a brillar luces neón al ritmo de la canción. Al final de la canción, el lejano oeste cambia a una ciudad con elementos de una ciudad china en ella. Movimientos Dorados Solo un Movimiento Dorado ha sido revelado hasta ahora. Movimiento Dorado: * J1: Extiende tus brazos hacia afuera y desliszate hacia la derecha. * J2: Lo mismo que el J1, pero hacia la izquierda. Cottonmouth GM.png|Both Gold Moves TheWayIare GoldMoveGIF.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *Bebe Rexha confirmo que la canción iba a estar en el juego unos minutos antes de la conferencia de Ubisoft E3 2017.https://twitter.com/BebeRexha/status/874352603282452481 *La canción fue cantada Bebe Rexha durante la presentación de Just Dance 2018 en la conferencia de Ubisoft E3 2017. **Esta es la tercera vez que un artista dio soporte al anuncio de un juego Just Dance, luego de Flo Rida Good Feeling y Jason Derulo cantando Want To Want Me. *Esta es la segunda canción de Bebe Rexha en la serie, luego de Hey Mama apareciendo como un artista destacado. *Esta es la primera canción de Lil Wayne en la serie. Sin embargo, si los spin-offs están incluidos, es la cuarta, luego de Down, Look at Me Now, y Lollipop de . *Esta es la segunda canción en tener el video musical de la misma en el fondo, con la primera rutina siendo Make The Party (Don't Stop). *En el E3, la canción es simplemente acreditada como The Way I Are. *Esta es la segunda canción en tener un video musical en el fondo de la rutina, el primero fue Make The Party (Don’t Stop). *El juego usa la versión de la radio de la canción, en donde "xans" y "both boobs (ambas tetas)" (En la linea "''Kiss both boobs right before I sign them''", el cual se reemplaza por "''Kiss kiss ... right before I sign them''") están censurados. "Bloody noses (Narices sangrientas)" y "doses (dosis)" están censurados por separado. *Este es el quinto regreso del Panda. **Sus primeras cinco apariciones fueron en C'mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling y Don't Stop Me Now (Alt). **También apareció en el fondo de Happy, pero no era un personaje jugable. *La apariencia del panda en la miniatura del avance de la canción de Just Dance UK es en realidad el mismo que el que aparece en el icono de I Gotta Feeling solo que con distintos colores. *Esta canción es la primera junto a Chantaje en tener el final de la canción en el avance. *Esta canción hace referencia a I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). *Esta es la quinta canción en tener personajes que se intercambian, luego de Song 2, Uptown Funk, Safe And Sound y Gangnam Style. **Sin embargo, es la primera en donde los bailarines cambian de lugar, y no cambian transformandose. **También es la primera rutina en donde los bailarines cambian fuera de la pantalla. *Esta es la tercera canción en donde un bailarín se va de la pantalla para luego regresar, luego de Mahna Mahna y la versión Panda de Don't Stop Me Now. *La cubierta en el sitio web de Ubisoft en esta canción muestra un bailarín totalmente distinto. **El bailarín se puede ver en otra rutina desconocida. * En algunos estribillos, "I just '''wanna' dance with somebody"'' aparece como "I just '''want to' dance with somebody". Galería Archivos de Juego Cottonmouth Cover Generic.jpg|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) Cottonmouth cover albumcoach.png| album coach cottonmouth_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) Cottonmouth_AlbumBKG.png| album background Cottonmouth p1 ava.png|P1's avatar Cottonmouth_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Cottonmouth jd2018 menu.png|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' on the menu Cottonmouth jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Imágenes Promocionales ubicom-jd2018-the_way_i_are-v1-01-1000x1000_293293.jpg|Old cover from Ubisoft's website jd2018_background_chantaje_1_widescreen_293293.jpg|Updated picture from Ubisoft's website Cottonmouth promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Cottonmouth promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Cottonmouth promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Behind the Scenes CottonMouth_Chine_01-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 CottonMouth_Chine_02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 CottonMouth_Chine_03-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 CottonMouth_Chine_04-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 CottonMouth_Chine_05-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 CottonMouth_Chine_06-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 6 CottonMouth_Chine_08-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 7 CottonMouth_Mood04_02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 8 Screenshot_224.png Screenshot_225.png Screenshot_226.png Beta Elements Cottonmouth beta title.png|Beta title (The Way I Are instead of ) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) 2.jpg|Pictograms with default colorshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55VPB9qnhW8 Otros Just dance.jpg|The Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) dancer in the cover of the songhttps://www.ubisoft.com/es-mx/game/just-dance-2018/ Desktop 18-9-2017 5-32-52 PM-26.png|Beta background showed in Deléglise David's Just Dance Showreel Videos Video Musical Oficial Bebe Rexha - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) feat. Lil Wayne (Official Music Video) Teasers The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Just Dance 2018 The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) - Just Dance Now Referencias Navegación en:The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)tr:The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones de Bebe Rexha Categoría:Canciones de Lil Wayne Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Céline Rotsen Categoría:Céline Baron Categoría:Anthony Despras Categoría:Cain Kitsais Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Masculino